KH Character Interviews!
by NekoRiku
Summary: What happens when you take the cast of KH and put them in an interview with their chibi selves? Well, read this to find out! Featuring the author and the author's friends!
1. Chapter one Riku

A/N: Hiya!! This is my first story so be nice! Also, my friend chibi-neko-sora on here edited it for me! So give her some credit too if you review please! Now onto the story! And sorry to Kairi fans too! >

Riku's Interview

Chibi Riku: Ok, we awe interviewing Wiku tooday!!

Riku: Hi.. ::drawing something::

Chibi Riku: Soooooooooooooooooooo.... who do ya like?

Riku: ::humming simple and clean to self while drawing::

Chibi Riku: Hewwo?!?!?!?!?!

Riku: Done!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::proud smile::

Chibi Riku: ::blinks:: hUh?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! O.O O.o o.o o.O O.O ----------- (weird smilies)

Riku: Here. ::passes drawing over to me::

Chibi Riku: Ohhhhhhh...... it's... it's.... ::shows audience:: KAIRI!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sora: Hey you-

Chibi riku: brat? butt head? rascal? pickle? kid? hotdog? watermelon head? football head????????? TELLL MEEEEEEEE!!!!! or else!! ::growls and tries to scare him but doesn't succeed::

Sora: Uhhhhh..... Ummmmmm.....

Chibi Riku: KID??

Sora: Ummmmm..... Nope....

Chibi Riku: WHAT THEN?!?!?!?!?!

Sora: YOU DIDN'T LEMME FINISH YOU PICKLE!!!! > I WAS GOING TO SAY "HEY YOU, DO TEH CHA CHA WHEN KAIRI COMES AND SCARE HER OFF!! XD!! THEN SHE'LL BE ALL LIKE "AHHHHHH!!!!! LITTLE KID DOIN' TEH CHA CHA!!!" AND RUN OFF THEN EXPLODE!!! ::insert evil laugh of some type here::

Riku: Hey Sora!!!! ::waves like lunatic::::goofy grin::::thinks:: Heyyyyyyyy.... WHAT'RE YOU DOING AT MY INTERVIEW?!?!?!?!?!?!?! ::shakes fist threateningly with a growl::

Sora: Their interviewing meh next!! Hehe!! ---

Riku: ::whispers to audience " I think he's ::does hand motion::"::

Sora: ::looks all chibi and ish drawing::

Riku: ::joins him in drawing and curtain closes on his head:: OW!!! > ::evil glare of doom!::

Crew Guy: Sorry down there! x.x

Riku: ::runs off crying::

Chibi Riku: Well, that's teh end of our interview today, tomorrow, my best friend Chibi Sora will interview Sora!! Bye byes!! ::waves::

A/N: And that is the end of Riku's Interview! Next will be Sora's Interview! Oh yeah, the hand motion thing when Riku whispers to the audience means gay, but he was only kidding, and I don't have anything against gays, k? R&R! And please give chibi-neko-sora some credit too because she edited the story for me!


	2. Chapter two Sora

Name - chibi-neko-riku

Title - KH Interview

Genre - Humor/General

Age Rating - K+

A/N - This another interview.

Chibi Riku: Hewwo! I am back. I bwought a friend. Her name ish Chibi Sora.

Chibi Sora: Heylo!

Chibi Riku: Today we are intewviewing Sowa. D

Sora: Hi. O How are you doing? I'm doing good, thanks! How're you doing? I'm doing good, thanks! How're you doing? I'm doing good, thanks! How're you doing? --- This goes on for 2 more hours until finally. . .

Chibi Riku: RAWR! I ask the questions! And will you please shush, I'm good! >(

Sora: Soooorry. /

Chibi Riku: Grabs a chair and gets ready to throw it at Sora. MWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! >D

Chibi Sora: Holds Chibi Riku back.

Sora: Shrieks like a girl! AIIYYYEEEEEEE!

Chibi Riku: LET ME AT 'IM! RAAAWWWRRRR! Calms down. Okey, I'm back. o-o So, how are you? D

Sora: Oo;;;; Fine? ;;;;

Chibi Sora: Well. . . Whispers to Sora.

Sora: Of course. O

Chibi Sora: I meant, "Like Like". Does quote motions with her fingers.

Sora: Maaaaybe. O CoughYESCough

Chibi Sora - YAY! YOU DO! 3!

Sora: I didn't say that!

Chibi Sora: Did tooooooo. >D

Chibi Riku: Drooling. Speaks stupidly. Dahs a puddle of druel on da gwound. XD Laughs giddily.

Chibi Sora and Sora: Laughs. Lol. XD

Chibi Riku: What're you laughing at? ( I'M NOT DUMB!

Chibi Sora: Sings. You loove Riku! You loove Riku!

Sora: DO NOT!

Riku: You love me! D

Sora: Okie. Maybe./ I do. ;;

Riku: I love you too! O

Riku: Smooches Sora.

Chibi Sora and Chibi Riku: Awwww. . . Hugs each other.

Chibi Sora and Chibi Riku: OO;;;; Stop hugging. Ermmm. . . Uhhhh. . . HEY YOU! STOP THAT! NO YOU! RI-CHAN/SO-CHAN! ARGGGHHH!

Chibi Sora: You lookin' for a fight? >O

Chibi Riku: Nah. XD

Chibi Sora: Okie.

Chibi Sora and Chibi Riku: Hug again.

Riku: Still smooooooching.

Crew Guy: Closes the curtain.

Curtain: Shuts on Riku and Sora kissing.

Crew Guy: SORRY! OO;;;

DA END. D


End file.
